History
by Kira
Summary: What if Usagi had left Tokyo when Mamoru broke up with her?
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: History  
Author: Akira Starr  
Email: webmistress@eternaldragon.com  
Site: http://eternaldragon.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, and never will. It's a sad world, isn't it?   
We all wish we owned it, but can't. It makes me want to cry.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Sailormoon fanfic that I am actually posting on   
the web. I have tons saved on my computer, but never finished. Hopefully, people   
will like this, and I'll write more with the pressures of feedback to guide me.   
Did I mention that I need feedback to live? Please tell me what you think of   
this.....should I continue or lay it to rest and start over?   
That's about it, enjoy!  
  
< > = thoughts  
  
History; Part One Rating: PG  
  
The yellow taxi glided down the streets of Tokyo, blending in with the   
normal traffic expected at this hour. The driver, a short, sqwabish man in his   
late forties, turned to his passenger as they stopped at a red light, slightly   
hung over from a party the night before. His passenger, a young woman in her   
early twenties, looked out the window, oblivious to his gaze. Who could help it?   
This once klutzy teenager turned into a mature, beautiful woman that no man   
could keep their eyes off of, no matter what their current marital status was at   
the time.   
"Hey, we're gonna be here a while," the driver grunted in her direction.   
Tsukino Usagi turned her attention from the window and now stationary scenery to   
look at him.  
"That's alright. I wanted to shop anyway," She pulled a few bills from her   
purse, thanked the driver, and got out of the cab. With grace, she maneuvered   
through the backed up traffic and landed safely on the sidewalk. Taking in a   
breath of slightly chilly early fall air, she turned in a circle while staring   
up at the sky. Her peace was cut short, however, by a man pushing her out of the   
way while briskly walking down the sidewalk, obviously in a hurry.   
Regaining her composure, Usagi made her way down somewhat familiar   
streets, looking in the now changed windows of the shopping district that had   
housed many of her desires when she was younger. Now, with a successful job,   
many of those desires had come true, and she could only look at the windows   
taking a mental inventory of the items she already owned that were tucked away   
at her aunt's house in New York.   
For six years she had lived in the large apartment near downtown New York,   
participating in all the fancy parties her aunt's life catered. They taught her   
many things, not just physically, like dancing and grace, but emotionally. Her   
aunt was divorced, teaching her that there was nothing wrong with being alone.   
Yet something inside her ached for the type of relationship her parents still   
possessed after being married for so long. But there were just some things that   
were out of her control. And why had she been away six years? To her, the answer   
was simple. The one person whom she loved for so long didn't reciprocate that   
same love, leaving her to feel empty inside ever time she saw him. That ache   
that possessed her heart for days on end was something that she just knew she   
had to get away from, escape was her only option. So, after calling her mother's   
sister who now resided in New York City, Usagi had packed her bags and left.   
She felt bad for picking up and leaving....for she never told anyone good   
bye when she did. Surly they had gotten along without her, but she could help   
but feel that she was wrong in doing what she did, that she had hurt her friends   
in the process.  Sighing, Usagi made   
her way into a cafŽ that was new to her and sat down, slightly hungry from the   
long plane ride over. Picking up a menu from the table, she started reading the   
choices, some appealing, and some she didn't want to even think about. (AN:   
You've had that happen, right?)  
"Oh my, is that you, Usagi?" a familiar voice questioned from her left.   
Looking towards the voice, she found herself face to face with Kino Makoto. "It   
is you!" she exclaimed, giving Usagi a bear hug. Usagi smiled, happy to see her   
friend, and hugged back, the menu on the table forgotten. Makoto released her   
friend and sat down in the other chair, leaning her elbows on the table, she   
started interrogating the new arrival. "So, where'd ya go? How have you been?   
What brings you back-"  
"Mako-chan, slow down. I'm fine, and buisness brought me here," Usagi   
replied, laughing.   
"You didn't answer my first question,"  
"I don't really want to rune this reunion with that type of talk," the   
blond replied. "So, do you work here, or did you finally open your own place?"   
"Own it! It's wonderful...I can make up new things and test everything   
out,"   
"I noticed," Usagi commented, referring to the menu. Makoto laughed.   
"Oh! We're all getting together next Saturday. Can you come?" she blurted   
excitedly.   
"Minna's here?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow at her brown haired   
friend.  
"Vacation. We always get together. And they'd be thrilled to see you!"   
Usagi contemplated Makoto's offer for a moment, then smiled.  
"Sure. I'll still be in town. At Rei's temple?"  
"Where else?! Oh, this'll be great! We'll be able to catch up on old times   
and everything. You know, girl talk,"   
"Yes, it will be good, I've missed all you guys," Usagi observed Makoto's   
quick facial expression that was focused on the door, or rather, a girl that   
walked through it. She was tall, about a year older than them with long silver   
hair pulled up much like..... Her bluish green eyes locked on   
Makoto's, and she made her way through the crowded restaurant to the pair.   
"Makoto-san, I've been looking for you. I'm going shopping later today,   
wanna come?" she asked. Makoto sighed, then smiled.  
"Sure. Oh, and I'd like you to meet my friend, Tsukino Usagi," Usagi   
smiled and stood up, holding out her hand. The woman took it and smiled.   
"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. I'm Kuomi Ti'ana," she   
introduced.  
"Good things I hope," Usagi laughed. Ti'ana smiled and stole a glance at   
her watch.   
"Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you back here around 4:30, alright?" The   
two nodded and Ti'ana walked off.   
"Who was that?" Usagi asked. There was a pause before Makoto answered.  
"Mamoru-san's girlfriend,"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In a slightly singed throne room, a lone figure sat, observing the scene   
below through a pool of metallic liquid. Smiling, she threw a stone in her   
viewing pool and sat back in her chair, happy.  
"So she's returned. Now is the time to make our presence known," With a   
flick of her wrist, ten large, angry looking youmas appeared. "Have fun, boys,"   
They disappeared, destine for the blue green globe of earth below.  
She would not fail. How could she, with fate, destiny, and time on her   
side?  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: History - Part Two  
See Part One for disclaimers.  
Author's Notes are at the bottom, now read!  
  
  
Telling the truth, Usagi really didn't want to go to the mall now.   
Although it was her favorite pastime, the thought of going with the one person   
who had filled her most important position in life did not appeal to her. Though   
it wouldn't appeal to anyone else in her shoes anyway. So, she sat in Makoto's   
restaurant, thinking about what Makoto had said before.   
  
It was hard for her to process the information that had been brought into   
her mind. It seemed like that one sentence had changed her day from being   
alright to down right ugly. How did anyone expect her to function with the   
knowledge that her dear Mamo-chan had found another girl. It was enough to make   
her sick, and it did, she realized, as she put her head in her arms on the   
table. Was that girl the reason that she had been dumped so long ago? Was that   
the reason that he cast her away like she meant nothing - when she knew that   
there was more to the situation? Why couldn't he tell her that he found someone   
else?   
  
For that reason, she had gone to school in America and actually started   
studying, earning her good grades and great collage placement. It seemed that   
after she started working harder, she learned everything, and at twenty-one, she   
had graduated from collage and found herself a wonderful job. Yet, for some   
reason, she now felt that all of this was not good enough to earn his love to   
her back. Usagi sighed, and looked down at the design painted on the top of the   
table. Lovely yellow flowers twisted around a checker board in the middle, put   
there so guests could play the game while enjoying some coffee.   
  
Looking past the table she was sitting at, Usagi saw farther into the   
place she was sitting in, noticing that she was in the cafŽ part, while there   
was a dining room in the back.  Noticing that   
her friend was no longer sitting near her, Usagi gathered her things and   
ventured farther into the restaurant, looking over all the different kinds of   
people splattered here and there with beautiful meals set in front of them.   
Their faces seemed to look happy as they talked with other people. How she   
envied them. All she wanted to do now was go to her hotel room and sleep - after   
crying of course. But the voice in her head told her that was not the strong   
path to go down, and she continued her look for Makoto.  
  
  
  
A tired looking Sailorpluto walked down the alien hallways that seemed to   
act more of a prison to her than a home, as it had been described as. The Time   
Staff at her side clicked on the floor with each advancing step in a rhythmic   
pattern, as if she were trying to keep time moving with this simple gesture. The   
sound echoed all around her, sweeping away the silence that usually dominated   
this hall, and replaced it with a kind of warmth.   
probably melt.> The senshi of time continued on her way, occasionally glancing   
over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. After a few seconds,   
the clicks stopped, and she stood outside a doorway.  
  
"As good a time as any," she chuckled lightly to herself, then knocked   
lightly on the door. Grumbling could be heard from within, then the handle   
turned and the door opened slightly. With the lack of light customary to dark   
being's homes, the face could not be made out, but the figure could. Pluto   
looked the man over, then tried to see his face.  
  
"It's me, Puu. What were you expecting? A goblin or something?" Pluto   
looked offended by his remark, as often people do when personal jokes are   
brought up, yet smiled.  
  
"Ahh, Emer. I thought you could never get caught," she retorted. Emer   
snickered and shook his head.  
  
"Try not to get caught when you've been brought back to life," he replied   
darkly, sadness in his voice. Pluto gasped and looked at the figure with her   
purplish eyes.  
  
"So the rumors were true," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he opened the door wider. "Wish to come in?" he asked.   
Pluto nodded and walked into the dark room. With no light, the senshi couldn't   
see anything. "My eyes got used to it," Emer stated, knowing the question had to   
be brewing in her mind.   
  
"Interesting," she said, fumbling with the Time Staff to find a seat.   
Finally, she found one and faced his general direction. They had a lot to talk   
about.  
  
  
  
"....so, I can't shop for long because I have to get back to school,"   
Ti'ana finished, walking over to the register. They had been in the mall only an   
hour when the tall, silver haired woman had glanced down at her watch and stated   
that there was a special lecture at KO University's Law School, and she couldn't   
miss it. Usagi had tried to look interested, but was really measuring herself   
against this replacement.   
she's mature, I'm mature.> Sighing, Usagi sat on a bench outside the store, not   
wanting to spend another minuet in there. Makoto, seeing her friend saddened,   
walked out and sat next to her.   
  
"Listen. I'm sure Rei's at the temple now, she was supposed to get in   
around this time. Why don't we go see her, maybe have a sleepover like old   
times," she suggested. Usagi contemplated this for a moment, then looked up and   
smiled.   
  
"Sure. But what about her," she gestured to Ti'ana, who was taking her bag   
from the clerk.  
  
"Don't worry about it, she'll get over it. C'mon!" With that, Makoto   
grabbed her blond head friend's hand and started pulling her towards the   
entrance they had come it. Squealing with laughter, Usagi broke out into a run,   
and the two girls headed for the car. People around them shook their heads as   
Ti'ana came out of the store to greet - no one? She looked around, then shrugged   
and walked off into the other direction. It wasn't like she was single.  
  
  
  
A youma is not something you'd like to see when you come out into the   
parking lot, especially if it had been six years since fighting one. But that is   
what happened to the two girls as they were heading towards the car. A large,   
angry looking youma was chasing after people, it's victims marking its tracks as   
energy-less markers. Makoto immediately got ready to fight and looked for a   
place to transform. Usagi, on the other hand, just stood in awe, looking at the   
monster. There hadn't been a youma for a very long time, at least to her. The   
others had battled them up to four years ago, and were great warriors, having to   
defeat them without Sailormoon's awesome power.   
  
"What are you just standing there for! Henishin-yo!" Makoto called. Usagi   
nodded and reached for the broach that now resided in her purse just in case.   
Makoto had already transformed, and Usagi closed her eyes. This was her vacation   
in a way, not a time to go and fight youmas. Speaking the words that now seemed   
foreign on her tongue, she called out.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" (AN: Now remember, she left during R, so this is her   
transformation phrase.) In an instant, Sailormoon stood where the 21 year old   
woman used to stand. "Hey!" she called, gaining the youma's attention. "Ai to   
seigino, Sailor fuku bishoujo senshi Sailormoon! Tsuki ni kawatte, oshiokiyo!*"   
  
"Hehe, look who has arisen," the youma commented, and came strait for the   
fuku clad senshi. Both quickly ducked out of the way, and Sailorjupiter came   
around for an attack. The lightning hit the youma, and only slowed down enough   
for Sailormoon to see an opening for an attack. Remembering the lessons from   
Luna so long ago, she pulled out the moon rod and aimed it at the youma.   
  
"Moon Prin-" Before she could get the rest out, the youma had secured a   
tentacle around her waist and was lifting her high up in the air. Struggling   
against the tight pressure, she tried to get free. On the ground, Jupiter was   
desperately trying to rescue her friend.   
  
"See, you can't defeat me, you weakling!" As the youma was about to throw   
down it's final blow, a perfect red rose cut through the tentacle, releasing   
Sailormoon to the ground below. The youma, enraged, looked up at it's attack.   
Atop the nearest lamp post stood Tuxedo Kamen, red lined cape fluttering in the   
light breeze. Sailormoon saw this as an opportunity, and pulled out the moon rod   
once again as she shakily got to her feet.  
  
"Moon Prince Halation!" she called out, and the youma disintegrated into   
dust. Turning as soon as she saw the end of the youma, Sailormoon turned back   
into Usagi and glared up at the masked man, hoping that his way she would not   
allow him to escape. Tuxedo Kamen, on his part, was astonished to see Usagi, no,   
Usako glaring up at him with such anger in her eyes. Seeing this, he jumped down   
and turned back into Chiba Mamoru just as people started to wake up. Standing   
her ground, Usagi bit out one sentence.  
  
"We need to talk - now,"  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: History - Part 3  
  
Now, it could be said that many emotions and thought were going through   
all persons involved in this less than nice reunion. First things first, Mamoru   
found himself jumping to the ground and standing in front of the blond before   
his mind could tell his legs to run the opposite direction. Yes, he knew how she   
could get when she was angry, and by the shade of red her face was turning, he   
knew she was going to blow any second. Makoto, who was standing nearby saw this   
too, and took a step back so that she wouldn't get scorched.   
Instead, Usagi's face turned the normal color, and she smiled an almost   
teasing smile at her ex-boyfriend. Sure she was angry, hurt, and ready to burst   
into tears, but she had learned that wouldn't get her anywhere, and smiled. Why   
not supprise him and show him she was as mature as he wanted her to be so long   
ago. The expression on his face brightened up her smile, and she quietly   
celebrated her short-lived victory. Here comes the punch, Usagi was going right   
for the gut.   
"Hello, Mamoru-san. I just finished shopping with Makoto and Ti'ana," she   
commented, circling him like a vulture. A large gulp found it's way down   
Mamoru's throat as he figured out just which Ti'ana she was talking about. She   
finished circling him, but made him turn to face her.  
"Oh, hello, Usagi," he paused. "What are you doing back in town?"   
"Working, taking my old roll back, nothing much. Listen, I'd love to talk,   
but Mako-chan and I were just heading for Rei's temple," she replied.  
"Oh, alright. Listen, do you know where Ti'ana went to? We were going to   
go out this evening," Usagi wasn't the only one who could play this game. He   
watched as Usagi, who was walking towards Makoto, stop mid step. Smiling, he   
looked towards the sky before looking back at her. She whipped around and   
slapped him in one motion.  
"How dare you do this to me!" she yelled, her control flying out the   
window. She tried to get out of there as fast as she could, but couldn't let him   
get away with what he was doing. They were supposed to be together forever, rule   
over Crystal Tokyo and everything. What was he doing now? Going out with some   
law student twit. He should of chased after her and brought her home. That's   
what she wanted him to do. But he didn't, and she had cried for days over that.   
Well, she hadn't gotten over him, and to this day, believed in their love. Now,   
seeing his new girlfriend, all her dreams and hopes were shattered. Tears came   
down her now red cheeks as Mamoru stood before her, slightly dumbfounded.  
"Do what?" he asked. Makoto couldn't figure out if he was serious or   
trying to be mean. Either way, it was a cruel question.   
"This. Break our link, our love! You've just thrown it away!" she yelled.   
People coming out of the mall started looking at them, un-nerving Mamoru, who   
hated when things like this happened.  
"Can we _please_ have this argument somewhere less public?" he whispered   
harshly, grabbing onto her arm. For some reason, a wonderful feeling swept over   
him, but was cut off when she yanked herself from his grasp.   
"No. I don't think I could handle talking to you again," she replied,   
standing back from him. "Just go away," Usagi added. Mamoru opened his mouth to   
say something, but she cut him off. "No, go away!" she yelled. Mamoru sighed and   
stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking off. Makoto walked over to Usagi   
and went to give her a hug when she was pushed away. "I need to be alone right   
now,"  
"Are you sure?" the brown haired woman asked her.  
"Yes, but thank you," Usagi replied before walking off towards the park.   
Makoto stood and watched her walk away, shaking her head.  
"Poor Usagi," she whispered, and started towards home.  
In the shadows, Ti'ana stood, smiling, before walking after Mamoru.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(AN: Here's where my story kinda becomes an AR, since I did make up new,   
umm, royalty. But they fit, and will only be in this fic. They're mine, ya   
hear!)  
  
Emer sat on the large bed that loomed like a yoma in the darkness of the   
room. In a plush chair across from him sat Sailorpluto, the time staff leaning   
against the chair, catching the small rays of light that would sweep across the   
room. Their surroundings were nice, but weren't seen as no light had been seen   
in this room for years, and the furniture was dark from no light. This had once   
been a beautiful mansion set in the rifts of space. Now it served as a home to   
the evil that was heading towards earth - in more than one time. By capturing   
her, they kept their minions throughout time, and by capturing him, they had   
control, as the reader will soon find out.   
"Is it true you were killed by that witch?" Pluto asked, leaning forward   
in her chair. It had been rumored that Emer had been killed, but she never   
believed it. He was her brother-in-law, he couldn't die. Emer sighed, which she   
heard, and thought for a minuet.  
"It was a supprise attack. We weren't expecting it. And I tried to protect   
her, but I couldn't," He tapered off into silence as he remembered the night he   
had last held his wife in his arms. He did, indeed, try to protect her from the   
attack, but managed to get himself killed, leaving her open for an attack.   
"What happened to her?" Pluto asked. If the reader hasn't figured it out   
yet, the wife of Emer is Pluto's sister, and she hadn't seen her sister for over   
a thousand years.   
"She survived, with terrible scars, of course. How do you think they're   
working their plan in the present? If she doesn't help them, I die," he replied.   
"She should know that she shouldn't help,"  
"But she can't stand watching me die again," Was the immediate reply.  
"True," Pluto paused for a minuet as a sound came from outside the door.   
It was soon gone, and she continued. "We have to get out of here,"  
"That we do, but how?"  
"Together, we can do anything,"  
"Oh really," a new voice came from the shadows. Walking further into the   
room, a dark figure smiled, showing white teeth. "I wasn't aware you two knew   
each other,"  
"Who are you?" Emer asked, standing up. A silver medallion hanging around   
his neck caught some light as another sweep came through. The man noticed this   
and laughed.   
"Why, King Emerlan, you still wear that pathetic piece from a dead and   
forgotten time?" the man asked.   
"It's not forgotten, nor is it dead," Emer replied.   
"You lie. The Guild was nothing more than a bunch of power hungry royalty.   
Look where their laws and treaties got us," the man stated. "They were weak," he   
spat.  
"If they were, then why are there four of us left?" Pluto spoke up.  
"You're right, I disbanded millennia ago," the man replied, looking up at   
the ceiling. "The sun is the brightest star in the sky, and all life relies on   
it," he started, and walked over to one of the walls. "Even you, Emerlan," With   
that, he lifted the blinds, causing Emer to clench shut his dark blue eyes. It   
had been a year since he saw the sun, and his once rich looking skin was pale,   
his black hair thin, along with his body. It was then that Pluto knew they had   
to get out of there, and how they would do it.   
"The window," she whispered to him. He smiled, and opened his eyes a pinch   
to see the window. In the background, he could hear whom he now knew as the lord   
of the sun, Seoyn, laughing even louder. Pluto made a move towards her staff,   
and when her fingers touched it, she whipped it at Seoyn's head. A loud clunk   
assured them he was down, and they ran towards the window. Crashing through it,   
they found themselves on the lunar surface, not far from the ruins there.   
Looking down at earth, Emer sighed and shook his head.   
"What now?"  
"What, do you think this time staff is a decoration? Grab hold," Pluto   
called from behind him. He turned and put a hand on the staff. In no time, they   
were on their way to earth.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Seoyn watched his once prisoners on their way to earth, cursing under his   
breath. Angry, he spoke into a wrist communicator.   
"Call back the troops. We need a new plan,"   
Seoyn wasn't one who lost easily.  
"You might have won the battle, but not the war,"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"He said _what_?" Hino Rei asked, sitting outside the temple that was now   
hers. Since her grandfather's death, Rei had become the head priestess of the   
temple. Next to her sat Makoto, and on the other side, Ami had her nose in a   
book, but was listening to their conversation. Makoto had come there right after   
she left Usagi in the parking lot.   
"He wanted to know what he did to her," Makoto said. "And the freaky thing   
is that Ti'ana was watching the whole thing, smiling. She has to be evil,"  
"And what about that yoma?" Ami asked, looking up at them. "Do you think   
she had anything to do with it?"  
"Probably," Rei snorted.  
"Yeah, but we should ask her about it first," Makoto said.   
"Ask her what?" a new voice asked. The girls looked up to see Ti'ana,   
dressed in a long silk gown, standing at the top of the stairs.   
"Nothing," they replied.  
"Do you know where Usagi is? I need to talk to her," Ti'ana said, her   
voice small. The girls stood up and walked over to her, ready for a fight, if it   
were needed.   
"I don't think you're the person she'd like to talk to right now," Makoto   
said.  
"Yeah, you being Mamoru's girlfriend and all," Rei added. Ti'ana sniffled   
and looked up at them.  
"No, not any more. He dumped me," she replied.   
"What?" they asked at the same time. Ti'ana nodded.  
"Tonight. Said something about doing something he should have done long   
ago," she replied. The three were trying very hard not to jump for joy at this   
news. Ti'ana, on the other had, was ready to cry. She had been going out with   
him for over a year, and to just break it off like this was such a supprise. But   
she had a feeling it had to do with Usagi, and she just had to talk to her.   
"We don't know where she is, or she'd be with us," Ami said. Ti'ana smiled   
weakly.  
"Thanks anyway," As she turned and walked away, the group noticed a small   
purple speck in the sky, but paid it no mind.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat on a park bench, watching the stars come out. As the temperature   
had dropped, she found herself wrapped in her small coat, arms around her knees,   
rocking back and forth. She should of known this would happen, but she had hoped   
it wouldn't. As she sat there, a purple speck came from the sky, and she thought   
it a shooting star. Closing her eyes, she wished that everything were the way it   
had been before she left.   
She wasn't expecting to see Sailorpluto and a strange, dark man land on   
the grass across from her.   
"Pluto?" she asked, standing up and walking over to them. As she did,   
Pluto de-transformed into Meiou Setsuna, and looked up at the odangoed girl   
before standing up. Emer stood also, looking at how much earth had changed since   
the last time he saw it.   
"Usagi? You're back?" Setsuna asked.   
"For the most par-" It was then she saw Emer under a street lamp. "Who is   
this?" she stuttered.  
"Usagi, this is Emerlan," Setsuna said. "Endymion's brother."  
  
  
  



End file.
